Knowledge
by DF-chan
Summary: And Byakuran is left in the ocean, where he watches the rainbow from under the water, lying on sea-shells and counting the waves, until they lull his tired mind to the sleep. One-Shot. Craziness implied. Very loosely connected with TBE.


**.Knowledge.**

**SUMMARY:** And Byakuran is left in the ocean, where he watches the rainbow from under the water, lying on sea-shells and counting the waves, until they lull his tired mind to the sleep. One-Shot.

**WARNINGS:** Bad English and a total craziness from author's part.

**A/N : **When I thought 'Oh, Byakuran is crazy, how hard it could be to write him?', I didn't think. Because it was HARD. His is a mess. His head is a total mess. I think I became a little crazy myself. Because I totally don't understand what I wrote and why I wrote it.

Loosely connected with my other fic TBE, just for total Byakuran craziness.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tutors, Killers, Reborns and ! signs.

...

* * *

Oh, he knows. He sees and knows of any _what, if, maybe _and_**will, **_even if they are still just glimpses, but he knows that they are more than that. He _knows_ and that's why the grey set up world in front of his eyes is bleak and empty, void of meaning and reason, but full of fakes and lies. (And how he hated_hated__**hated **_it.) Because he _knows_ what is behind this pretty red curtains and cardboard walls. He _**knows**_ what makes everything move, shift and twirl in this petty little _dance_ called _**life**_ and _oh he knows_ **his** role –_main role, the lead play, he is an important figure after all_ – in this dance.

You can imagine the thrill he felt when finally –_finally_ – they came to him (_so pitiful, they never even suspected he knew, oh _**he**_ knew…)_ and handed him the so long waited script – for his eternal dance and play- to free himself from the loosely hanging chains of reality he hated with a passion of a sober man.

_**Oh**_ the world was so beautiful when he finally could see it with his fully opened eyes, and not just through the glimpses he could catch with his half-lidded gaze. He eagerly and greedily drinks at the sight of the unfolded universe with all its faults and hopes, dreams and imperfections, lies and truths, secrets and chances. His mind is one with _**others**_ and he could finally clearly see what he already knows. And he knows that after that he can move on the scene to start his leading play – to show that now the world is dancing under another soundtrack.

And now everybody looked at him. Slowly but surely all the eyes are directed on his dance – his promising, so entrancing play, that leaves others breathless and motionless – unable to tear themselves away from his movements, excited and fearful of his next step and twirl. He moves with the fine gracefulness and tact, planning each of his step that can shake the earth and people's minds, evoking the mindless admiration and blind devotion from them – because he knows what move to do to make them look at him, follow him. He is in the lead after all.

And soon, very soon, there is no one who doesn't look at him, no one who is not enchanted with his dance. And he knows that he is on the top of the world and it takes only a few sways of hips and pas to make it crumble and break, but he drags the moment, excited to savor the taste of burned air and destroyed normality.

But what kind of play is it without excitement and action? What kind of victory is it without the play mates he can tower above?

He waits them in the break of the act, waits for their appearance and he is not disappointed with his play mates.

His dearest Uni-chan, with eyes wide and blue as motionless ocean, so fragile, yet the steel of soul and devotion, breaks so sweetly in his own arms, bending easily in any shape he wanted. Oh and that sweet music of crunching bones she dances on, allowing him to twirl her in that pretty white dress which slowly drenched in blackness. The confrontation brought him a play mate -a teammate now- and he waits for the next move universe is going to make.

Though, next partner nearly swiped the earth from under his feet. Unexpected figure to dance with and play, not fit for his own body and moves, oh but only made the following surprise even more unexpected.

The scrawny little thing tries to snatch away his scepter and crown, and strangely enough his dance floor in form of universe shifts and goes along with the intruder. The next play mate is holding his own script and moving according to it, throwing his own play into disarray and Byakuran feels anger crawl up his spine as he looks into those round brown eyes, strangely reminding him of his reflections in windows and fleeting cars. But the anger grows into excitement, for it was no a simple play mate, it was **an opponent**. And while he already acquired himself an unwilling teammate, opponent would make the game even more exciting.

Oh, what a good laugh he had, watching as Tsunayoshi-kun tried and tried and tried and _tried_ – again and again, countless times to push Byakuran off the stage, but every time Byakuran side stepped him and plunged a knife into his back, laughing with delight at the scrawny form bleeding in his legs, his blood like roses that he deserved for his such brilliant play. And he couldn't help but admire the unwilling tribute to praise him, even if the universe seems to side with his little opponent too and tries to pull away from Byakuran's grasps. But he is too attentive, he _**knows**_, and that what became the downfall of those who dared to switch the channel during his speech.

The unbelievers rose, the rebels screamed, the traitors struck and Byakuran felt his audience starting to leave the darkened room, wanting the return of their money, but got a 'sorry no return' as the answer.

But Byakuran is not sad. After all the game just became more and more excited, and he is too thrilled to know what kind of move his opponent will make, then to pay attention to his audience.

So entranced he became, that probably it became his own reason for tripping and falling, the script flying out of his hands and he can't see the end, the finale of what the universe wanted him to dance to.

As he falls, he sees the blue ocean blink and waver, suddenly bursting into the storm in Uni-chan's eyes.

As he falls, he sees the vast blue sky caught in the blinding inferno of orange in Tsunayoshi-kun's hands.

As he falls, he sees himself loosing, failing, spoiling the play, but smiling, happy and sincere, because he _**knows**_.

And the curtains fall, bidding adieu to the watchers, leaving the universe to curl after the long day in the comfort under the endless sky.

And Byakuran is left in the ocean, where he watches the rainbow from under the water, lying on sea-shells - a comforting bed under his still body- and counting the waves, until they lull his tired mind to the sleep.

He knows, but probably he didn't.

* * *

…

**A/N: You can gather the reminds of your brain from the floor and leave the room. Thank you.**


End file.
